The Hidden Jewel
by cookiiiecrumble
Summary: Naraku has been defeated, but there is no time to celebrate. Kagome has been sucked into the meido, and only by making the one true wish will it truly disappear. Inside the meido, Inuyasha takes the jewel from her hand and, believing she has already done enough, makes the wish for her. But what was Inuyasha's wish, and did the jewel really vanish?
1. An Unwanted Goodbye

Authors notes:

I do not own anything to do with Inuyasha (sadly), it all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi!

Also, since this is the first fanfic I've ever written it may not be that great, but hopefully I'll improve as I carry on.

Thanks for looking, enjoy!

* * *

Kagome was surrounded by overwhelming darkness and hissing demons. After revelling in the joy of Naraku's defeat and the safety of her friends, she had been sucked straight into the Meido, along with the Bone Eater's Well. She closed her eyes and held on tighter to the Shikon Jewel that was pulsing inside her clenched fist. She could feel the demons swarming, swirling around her, digging into her mind. _ Make the wish. There is only one. Do you want to stay here forever, Kagome? The Jewel will not wait for you. What is your wish? _

Kagome screamed into the darkness that engulfed her, 'I don't know! I don't know what the wish is, please just leave me alone! Inuyasha?! Inuyasha, please, help me! I'm so scared…'

The Shikon Jewel had already shown Kagome what her life would be like if she had never fallen into the feudal era. She could see how carefree she was, in this alternative life. She loved going out with her friends, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi after school. They would shop around the busy streets of Tokyo to find the latest eye-catching clothes, and stop off at cute little cafe's on the side streets to relax and gossip over tea and cakes. Kagome was also sailing through high school. Her grades were excellent, and there was no stress of fighting demons to keep her preoccupied from her studies! And of course there was Hōjō, her would-be boyfriend. He was always so sweet to her, no matter how many times she had disappointed him in the past, not that she could help it. The vision showed her how happy they were together, laughing and joking and smiling, relishing in each other's company. Of course he would make a great boyfriend, but...he was not Inuyasha. And that was not her life.

Kagome would never forget that fateful day when she was pulled into the sacred well and stumbled into the feudal era. She had to fight a huge centipede-like demon and, in a panic, she fought it with a power she didn't realise she had. It was after the Shikon jewel that had been hidden inside her, which she now held in her hand_. It was definitely a strange and eventful fall down the well_, she admitted. After the fight, she could remember opening her eyes and looking up at the beautiful clear-blue sky ahead of her from the bottom of the well. Birds glided through the sky and chirped happily. Completely confused, she thought to herself, _where am I? What's going on? And why did a jewel just pop out of me?!_ She needed to find someone, anyone, who could tell her where on earth she was and how on earth she got there.

She climbed out of the well with a struggle and looked at the vast forest that surrounded her. _Alright,_ _through there, _she thought. Walking slowly and calmly, Kagome took in the scenery to help ease her nerves. After all, it was a very enchanting place. The trees swayed in time with the wind, their leaves glowed emerald green as the sunlight danced off of them. There were so many vibrant flowers here too, none like she had ever seen back in Tokyo. They came in all sorts of sizes and shapes, and the colours were amazing! As she continued to walk she could hear the light rustle of animals, too shy to come out of the crowded bushes. _I bet we don't have animals like those in Tokyo either, _she thought, trying to imagine what the creatures might look like. She kept walking, deeper and deeper, until she saw something completely out of the ordinary. Was that a boy pinned to a tree? From a distance she could see that he had long white hair and wore a strange red outfit. She needed to get closer to get a better look. Kagome wandered over to the tree, becoming more eager with every step.

It appeared that he was in a deep sleep and was unaware of the girl staring at him, inches away from his face. Assuming that the boy would be pretty freaked out if he opened his eyes at this point, Kagome tried her best to remain quiet. He was quite beautiful up close. Although she could not see his eyes, the shape of his face and his well-defined features gave him an intriguing appearance. He had a small pointed nose and a strong jaw line, his lips where full and pink, and his closed eyes with long dark lashes made him look incredibly peaceful. Not to mention his hair was so white, it shone like a fresh sheet of snow. _And those ears!_ The boy had dog ears! Kagome couldn't help herself, she just had to touch them. She cupped one with her hand and started stroking gently. _Ahh, they're so soft, and incredibly cute_, she thought to herself as she began to blush slightly. But how on earth did he end up like this?

That was the first time she had met Inuyasha. Back then, she did not realise how important the man would become to her. Throughout their time together, their relationship had been full of up's and downs. It was something that always needed to be fixed no matter how many times it was mended. Another crack would form, and Kagome would watch as the whole thing collapse around her. At times she would be so enraged by his actions that she shouted and screamed at him until her throat ran dry and her face became red with fury. Other times he would leave her with such heartache that she just couldn't bear to look at him, because every time she did it felt like every breath she took was a struggle, every heartbeat pained her, and every hidden tear that she shed burned as it rolled down her face . Kagome often ran back to her own time when this happened, needing the space between them to gather her thoughts, confront her feelings and pick herself up again. Despite this, she had never stopped loving him. He had caused her pain and heartbreak, but also showed her compassion and loyalty like she had never known before. Inuyasha was always by her side, fighting to protect her. He kept her his first priority, no matter the circumstances, and was always there to keep her safe. He may have a boisterous and uptight attitude with a habit of picking fights, but Kagome knew that he was caring and compassionate to those he held dear, and would go to any lengths to ensure their safety and happiness.

Sometimes he would surprise her too, and even surprise himself with his unplanned outbursts of affection that seemed so unlike him. She remembered how he would catch her off guard when he pulled her close to him, so unexpectedly, and held her tight, worried at the thought of losing her. If they were battling a demon too large and powerful for Kagome to fight, he would wrap her in his red Fire-Rat clothing and take her away from the battle field, telling her to stay safe. It was the small moments too that had a big effect on kagome. Like the way he would sometimes lay his head in her lap and drift into sleep, or how he would come to her house without warning to take her back, and even tell her he missed her, although she had only been gone a few days. She remembered how he sang to her when she was ill at home, and stroked her dark hair to comfort her, just like his mother used to do to him.

Although, he did not let things like that happen often. Kagome knew he hated to show his true feelings, but when he did she could not be more grateful and touched by it. Being with Inuyasha felt so natural, like they were made for each other, destined to be together. She truly loved Inuyasha, and Kagome knew that he loved her too. But where was he now?

_Please Inuyasha, please find me._

'KAGOME? KAGOME! WHERE ARE YOU?! KAGOME!' Inuyasha's voice roared through the meido, and Kagome suddenly opened her tear-filled eyes.

'Inuyahsa!' she screamed back.

He turned his head quickly in Kagome's direction, and she watched as he leapt over to her, slicing through the vicious demons with his Tessaiga like they were nothing but butter. He had become so strong, it could still surprise Kagome at just how powerful he was. As he came closer he reached for her and wrapped his free arm around her, burying his face in her neck.

'Kagome, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?' he pleaded into her neck.

'I'm fine, I've got you here right beside me.' She smiled through the tears and ran her fingers through his long flowing her.

The demons that surrounded them began to whisper in a mocking tone. _Make the wish. Make it now, or you will be trapped here for eternity! What is it you desire from the jewel?_

Inuyasha made a low growl and lifted his face.

'Shaddup would ya! I'll come over there and rip you to pieces if you don't keep quiet!' His voice was full of rage, but Kagome could tell that his heart wasn't in it. He was trembling and his golden eyes were full of fear.

'Kagome,' he said with a nervous voice as he turned back to face her, 'Give me the jewel. I want to make the wish. I know it should be you, this whole thing revolves around you, but I know what to wish for. You've done enough for everyone. I want to remove the burden from you. You've been brave, courageous, strong, caring, kind, all the true qualities of a priestess. But…'

He paused to look at her, a tear trickled down his cheek. Kagome had a bad feeling about what he was about to say next. She didn't want him to speak, she just wanted to hold him a little longer. She looked him in the eye. She said nothing.

'After this, I won't….I won't see you again.' He clenched his fist tighter around her shirt, wishing what he said was a lie. 'When I make this wish, the jewel will disappear for good. It will no longer have a place in this world. And neither will you. You were sent here to rid us of the jewel and the destruction it's brought, but once it's gone, you won't need to be here anymore. You will be sent back to your own time, your own world, where you belong. You won't be able to come back and I-'

He couldn't get any more words out of his mouth, his voice trembled and he was crying into his hands. Kagome placed her hand around his face and wiped away his tears. She was crying too.

'Inuyasha, I don't want to go! I want to stay with you! Please, Inuyasha, don't…' Kagome sobbed even harder. She knew he was right, after this, she would never see him again…

Inuyasha put his hand around Kagome's, the one that was still clenched around the jewel. He opened up her hand and took the small pale-pink jewel, then placed his fingers through hers. Their hands fit perfectly together. Kagome squeezed his hand. With that, Inuyasha bent down to kiss her softly on the lips. She tasted salty from the tears that were running down her face. He deepened the kiss, and Kagome let him, pulling on his hair and tugging at his clothes with desperation. She didn't want this to end. It couldn't end, she loved him too much to lose him. As they broke, he rubbed his face against hers, finally stopping himself from crying.

He whispered into her ear, 'I'm going to make the wish now. You have to trust me, kagome, I know what to do. I love you so much. I always will. I'm so sorry' he kissed her lightly on the cheek and let his hand slip away from hers. Inuyasha closed his eyes, and he wished on the Shikon jewel.

Kagome panicked and stretched her arm out to pull him back.

'Inuyasha, no! I love-!'

And then she was falling.


	2. A New Arrival

Authors notes:

Congratulations, you made it to the second chapter! Was the first chapter okay? Gah, it's scary knowing people are reading your stuff!

Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She was sitting at the bottom of the sacred well, now staring blankly at the cracked walls. She was back in her own time, in her own well, completely alone. _No. I can't be here. I have to go back. I need to see Inuyasha. _The sudden realisation shot through Kagome like an arrow. She started clawing frantically at the floor, her face still wet with tears. Her breathing became more ragged as she struggled to dig through the floor. Adrenaline was flooding through her veins, driving her. Her nails started to chip and bleed and Kagome began to cry and claw even harder. But after a few minutes of anger, frustration and sorrow, Kagome was unable to continue digging. Due to the pain, now physical as well as emotional, she flopped onto the floor in defeat. She couldn't get back. All she could do was cry.

Footsteps echoed through the shrine. They were coming closer, towards the well. Kagome looked up.

'Kagome, honey, is that you down there?' It was her mum's soft voice that snapped Kagome out of it.

'Mum? Mum!' Kagome cried out to her mother. She crawled out of the well using the last of her strength and ran into her mother's arms. She held on to her tightly and wept. It was so nice to see her again, to be held by her. She had missed her so much while she was away. Her smell, her touch, and her deep-brown eyes that always showed caring and understanding. It almost made Kagome feel better. Almost.

'Kagome, what happened? Why are you so upset?' She asked with concern, a worried look on her face. With a great effort, Kagome managed to explain everything, pausing every so often to gather her words through her sobs. Her mother knew she couldn't say anything to make her feel better, she had been through too much. Instead, she took her inside to her bedroom with a promise to make her favourite dinner and a special cake just for her. Although Kagome was not in the mood to eat anything, she thanked her mum and kissed her cheek. As she left, Kagome shuffled towards her bed and sprawled herself across it, burying her face into her plump pillow. Not realising how tired she really was, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Four weeks had passed.

It was a warm and bright Tuesday morning in Tokyo. Kagome found herself constantly waking up during the night, due to the heat outside and the demons in her nightmares. As a consequence she had woken up late and had to skip breakfast and sprint straight to school. Her teacher would kill her if she didn't hurry up! Her bag flopped behind her as she glided up the stairs and rushed into her classroom. _Few,_ she thought, _I still have a few minutes left. _She took her place at her desk and emptied out her bag, her hands scrambling to find her math book. It wasn't here. _Great. _Kagome was going to be in a lot of trouble. At that moment her teacher walked in looking flustered.

'Ohayo gozaimasu, class! I'm sorry I'm late.' She said, pushing her glasses up that were currently sliding off her nose. 'We have a new student today, but he got lost on the way here and I had to direct him. This is Yashinu. Please make him feel welcome.' She gestured for the boy to step forward. He looked timid but managed to bow to the class and mutter a 'good morning'. The class replied in monotone.

'You can take a seat next to Kagome over here, as there is a free desk.' She turned to the class. Yashinu walked slowly to the space beside Kagome. She smiled at him politely. She wanted to say hello to the boy, but there was something about him that-

'As you know, there is a school fair coming up in a few weeks, and a few special classes that have shown the highest grades have been requested to make their own stand as a reward for their efforts. Now, these stalls can be whatever you want them to be. Food stalls, art stalls, music stalls, book stalls, anything you want. We hope that, from this, we can raise money to improve our school and buy new resources to further enhance you're learning. And of course, it's a time for you to have fun! School will be cancelled for 3 days during that time so students are free to come to and go to the festival as they please. As we are one of the classes to be selected for the event, the first hour of this lesson will be for you to plan what you want to do. So, everyone, pair up, settle down, and come up with some great ideas!' As their teacher finished talking, everyone got up to find their partners.

Kagome looked across the bustling classroom at Yuka and Eri, it looked like they had already become partners. She looked back to her left and saw Ayumi waving to her with a wide smile spread across her face. Getting to her feet, Kagome picked up her bag and prepared to go over to Ayumi, who had already got out her coloured pens and a large piece of paper. But Kagome turned to look at the boy next to her. She had not really been paying attention when he first came in as she was too busy sorting out her equipment. But now, she looked closer. His straight hair was cropped around his pale face and fell just below his chin. It seemed to be styled effortlessly, covering his eyes slightly. It was completely white, too, which gave Kagome the sudden urge to stroke it. _Don't be weird, _she told herself instructively. The boy was wearing a crimson red jumper that looked slightly too big for him. It was definitely against the school dress code, but he didn't seem to know or care. His eyes where a lovely shade of violet, an uncommon colour, but that only made them more enticing. Somehow, they looked familiar to her. In fact, everything about this boy seemed familiar. But no, it couldn't be… it was her mind playing games with her. After what had happened her mind had kept finding ways to relate anything back to Inuyasha, as if purposely trying to torment her.

Kagome didn't want to gaze at Yashinu for too long, but she couldn't help it. She hadn't even said hello to him yet but she was already giving him the impression that she was a weirdo with a staring problem. She had to say something.

'Um, Yashinu?' She asked, raising an eyebrow at him curiously. He was staring out of the window at the school sports field, but looked back to glance at kagome.

'Hello...' he replied in a quiet voice, his cheeks turning rosy. _Boy, this guy was shy. _She felt kind of bad for him, it was only his first day but already he was being asked to help plan and run a stall with someone he didn't know. It didn't look like anyone was coming over to him any time soon, almost everyone had already found a partner and were scribbling away furiously trying to come up with ideas. Kagome decided to take the initiative and help the boy out.

'Do you want to pair up with me?' she asked in her friendliness tone of voice. 'I um- I already have a few ideas, but I bet you can come up with some great ones too! I know it's scary on your first day, but I just wanted to ask, I promise it won't be as scary as you think, everyone is really nice at this school, so don't be afraid to ask for help. The festival brings people together so it's a great chance to meet people and get to know them. And, uh...' Kagome ran out of encouraging things to say so instead waited for his reply.

He was hesitant at first, but said 'Sure, thank you. But, isn't that your friend looking at you? If you already have a partner that's ok, I can find someone else…' He trailed off.

'It's alright, Ayumi will understand, besides, she can pair up with Yuka and Eri. I'm sure the teacher won't mind groups of three. I'll go and let her know.' Kagome went over to Ayumi and explained the situation. As a matter of fact, Ayumi was surprisingly happy about this. 'It's my chance to pair up with Hōjō and get to know him better!' she had told Kagome excitedly. She knew Ayumi had a huge crush on Hōjō and so was glad everything would work out. She went back over to Yashinu, feeling positive, and sat down next to him.

'Everything is settled, so we can be partners. I'm Kagome, it's nice to meet you Yashinu!'

He smiled at her sweetly. 'It's nice to meet you, Kagome. So, um, what are these ideas you have? I'll write them down.' He took out his pen and paper, and as he did so his sleeve rolled down slightly to reveal a bracelet on his right wrist. It was a cluster of round, pale pink beads that shone in the sunlight, with one seemingly larger and brighter than the others. Again, a feeling of familiarity washed over Kagome. She wanted to ask about it, but thought better of it. Once again her mind was trying to fool her. _It isn't what you think it is, snap out of it already!_

She went back to thinking about their project. 'Well, I was thinking maybe a food stall? It could be Japanese food, Indian food, French, Italian, Spanish, British…' Kagome's belly growled like an angry cat. 'OH, uh, Sorry! I think I'm getting hungry.' _Well done Kagome, you sound like an idiot._

Yashinu chuckled to himself. 'It's fine, it was kinda funny.' He smiled again and showed his perfect white teeth. 'Anyway what were you saying?' His violet eyes looked eagerly into hers. She hadn't noticed how pretty they were until now. She was glad to see he was opening up a bit more.

'Hmm… well that's my main idea. It'll be fun making the food so it won't really feel like work, and food stalls are always popular, so it should be really successful! Do you like cooking?'

'No, but I like food, and I really don't have any better ideas. It does sound fun though, making food from other cultures… I think it'll be a hit. Is that what you want to go with?'

'I think so, as long as you're okay with it too. So let's do it! I'll let you decide on the culture, do you have a favourite?'

'Right, um-' He stopped mid-sentence. Come to think of it, what food did he like? He couldn't seem to remember. He tried thinking harder about what he had eaten and enjoyed in the past, but not thoughts were coming to him. He couldn't remember anything about what he liked at all. Did he even like anything? What did he do for fun? His past was so blurry to him, trying to recover a memory was like trying to spot fish at the bottom of a deep and murky ocean. Impossible. So he tried to avoid diving too deep. But Yashinu did wonder if he even had any memories at all. He could only remember going to school and coming home again after, anything beyond that seemed a mystery. Did he even have a past? Of course, he must have a one, but why can't he remember it? What was wrong with him? His head was pounding. He grabbed his right wrist, tugging at the bracelet that sat comfortably around it.

'Are you OK Yashinu? You don't look too good.' Kagome asked in a concerned tone.

'It's nothing, don't worry' he replied. Spontaneously, he said, 'French, I like French.'

Kagome wasn't sure if she believed him, but she respected his privacy and so didn't ask questions. 'Okay, French it is! I'll look up some popular dishes when I get home, you should too, then we can compare!' Just then bell rang loudly and made Yashinu jump in his chair. They had a 5 minute break before the beginning of their math lesson.

'Yashinu?' Kagome said without thinking, 'That bracelet, where did you get it from? ' _I shouldn't have asked that. It's not what you think it is. Why did you even ask?_

'I can't remember', he said, gazing at the pale pink jewels that hung around his wrist. 'I guess I've always had it.'


	3. Inuyasha's Anger

Authors notes:

Ooh chapter three. For some reason, I really enjoyed writing this one. (Inuyasha and children, so cute. New fic idea maybe?) I hope you like it!

* * *

Inuyasha was on another demon hunt with Sango, apparently a giant spider demon had attacked a small village in the east and was kidnapping the children and entangling them in its web, preparing to make a meal out of them. Inuyasha had slain so many demons, this one sounded too easy. Nether the less, he decided to bring Sango with him as backup, she was a feisty demon slayer who was not to be messed with, she was incredibly skilled and talent. The demon didn't stand a chance against either of them. The others, Miroku, Shippo and and Kirara where with old Kaede helping her tend to the herbs and doing whatever other chores she had given them. It was crowded having everyone staying in Kaede's tiny hut, but after what happened with Kagome… It was comforting to Inuyasha, having his friends around him. He was glad they could all be together, safe and happy and without any fear. Of course, he would never say that out loud.

On arrival, they could see the crumbling houses covered in the spider's sticky web, it left a perfect trail that would lead them straight to the vulgar demon. As usual, the villagers that lived there gave Inuyasha weird looks and glaring stares as he and Sango walked by, taking particular notice of his dog ears that twitched as he tried to ignore them. _Dammit, we're here to help!_ Although Inuyasha was used to this, he couldn't help feeling agitated. They followed the trail and found themselves just inside the nearby forest, standing in front of a giant web that was tangled around a large bundle of trees. There were about fifteen children from the village stuck in the web, all wrapped up and ready to be eaten. Inuyasha heard a rustle coming from the leaves above him, and he knew it wasn't the wind that caused it. Come on, get down here. Just then, the giant spider dropped down from the top of the overhanging tree and landed with a loud thump. It was Huge and hairy and black, and had too many eyes and legs to count. To a normal human, the beast may have been terrifying, but to Inuyasha it was as small and useless as any other stupid bug.

'Don't even try and take them back' the spider snarled through its dripping fangs, 'They're mine to eat, and you cannot stop me!'

'Ah shaddup! You're nothing but a weak old bug. Prepare to die!' With that, Inuyasha released his Tessaiga, and with a swing he yelled 'WIND SCAR!' Four blades of rushing wind shot out of the sword with a great force, ripping up the ground around it as they headed straight towards the demon. The spider was ripped to pieces in seconds. Inuyasha sighed as Sango went ahead to free the children from the web, stepping over the decaying demon parts as she walked. Sango pulled away at the webs that had engulfed them, trying to wake them up as she did so. It didn't take long, and they didn't seem to be hurt. After being looked over once more by Sango, they headed back to the village. There were too little girls now clinging to Inuyasha's robes and giggling, and another was sitting on his back, pulling at his ears. He was holding a small boy's hand too, who still seemed to be scared from what happened. Why is it always me? He thought, as the girl pulled away on his ears and hair. Inuyasha pulled a face of annoyance and muttered to himself. Secretly, though, he didn't really mind.

Sango and Inuyasha returned to the village and brought the children back to their grateful families and received their thanks. After that, the two of them walked back through the forest to return home.

'Can we take a break for a bit?' Sango asked, stretching her arms over her head. 'I need a rest'.

'Yeah, whatever.' He replied.

They chose a shady spot underneath the closest tree and sat down. Inuyasha put his back against the rough bark of the tree, and Sango opened up her bag. She was rummaging through it trying to find something to eat when she pulled out a small orange packet. Butterflies flew in her stomach.

'Oh.' She said out loud, Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her. 'This is from Kagome's time. I think it's the only food I have left from her….' Sadness washed over her face as she put it back in her bag, not wanting to open it. It was all she had left from Kagome…

Inuyasha frowned and looked away. He did not want to be reminded of her. It was strange how seeing a small packet of - what? Crisps, was it? – could bring back so many memories. He was not ready for that. Maybe he never would be.

'Inuyasha… Do you think Kagome is doing ok?' Sango knew she was hitting a touchy subject, but Inuyasha had not spoken of her since he came out of the meido. All he had said about that day was that he made a wish, Kagome was sent home, and the jewel was gone. Nothing else. She wanted him to open up to her, she could tell he was hurting, everyone could, and it hurt to watch. At some point he would have to let his feelings out.

'I don't want to talk about it.' He said bluntly. _Please don't bring it up, sango. Please._

'You have to open up at some point. We all miss Kagome, but it's you who's been affected the most. I know it hurts, but you can't pretend it didn't hap-'

'I'm not pretending! I know what happened, alright! I was there!' Inuyasha shouted louder than he had meant to at Sango, but he couldn't help it.

'I know that, I just… Inuyasha, what exactly was it that you wished for? I don't think you wished for the jewel to go away, even though that would have been the correct wish. I can tell, because…because you are always so angry! It's like you're punishing yourself. You are constantly hunting demons, and checking the remains after, as if you are looking for something. Do you think the jewel is still here, and that demon found it? I don't think you made the right wish Inuyasha, I don't think the jewel is gone.' Sango kept pushing him.

'I made the wish I wanted to'. Inuyasha could feel himself welling up. He couldn't take this anymore.

'Tell me what you wished for.'

'Just drop it Sango, okay! So what if it wasn't the right wish? I wished for-' He paused, his face was turning crimson.' I wished for something for Kagome. And if the jewel does exist still, it isn't here. It's probably in her own time, where it's safe and can't be used. You want to know how Kagome is doing? Well, if my wished worked, she is doing just fine. I bet she's really happy, and probably forgotten all about us. So stop asking me about Kagome, I don't wanna talk about!' Inuyasha jumped up and stormed away from Sango, not waiting to hear her reply. As he walked, he felt a tear roll down his cheek. He wiped it away with his sleeve.

_I did the right thing. Kagome is happy._


	4. A Festival Of Fate

Kagome was busy trying to fluff-up her dark velvet hair when she heard a knock on the door from downstairs. She quickly threw her hairbrush onto her freshly made bed and took a final glance at herself in the mirror. She had decided to wear a pale, blue and white stripped t-shirt that sat comfortably around her small figure, and a cute, frilled grey skirt that flowed around her legs as she walked. To top the outfit off, she wore a sky blue, crystal studded bracelet and matching blue earrings. _Aah, such a cute outfit, _she thought to herself. Kagome touched up her mascara just a little more, blinked, and headed downstairs. Earlier that week she had invited Yashinu over to plan their assignment in more detail. Already they had decided to create a French Cuisine stall, and had each found a collection of fancy recipes to use. Together, they would sort through their finding and decide on the best five recipes that were sure to be a hit. But as she reached the door that separated herself from Yashinu, she found herself pausing before opening it.

Kagome knew she shouldn't be this worried about having a guy come over, after all, they were only doing an assignment for school, but she couldn't help wanting to put the extra effort into her clothes, makeup and hair. She must have cleaned her room about a hundred times too, just to be sure it was spotless. She was definitely a little nervous. Kagome did like Yashinu, but not in _that_ way, so she couldn't understand what had come over her. Ignoring her feelings of uneasiness, she reached towards the handle and opened the door with an unexpected grin on her face.

'Hi yashinu, come in!' she greeted, taking notice of his damp, white hair that was sticking to his face. Rain was falling heavily outside, staining the streets with patches and puddles of water. The heavy wind growled as it attacked the trees and bushes, spraying leaves across the street as it went. It was because of this horrid weather that the poor boy that stood infront of her was completely drenched. His clothes were wringing with water, it dripped off of him like a small waterfall and formed mini pools around his feet. Kagome took him inside and guided him up the stairs and into her room, where she offered him a towel and a hairdryer. Yashinu perched himself on her pink floral bed and pulled off his red jumper that was clinging to his muscular body. Kagome watched awkwardly as he ruffled his hair with towel, noticing the tiny droplets of water that flew out of his hair as he did so. She avoided looking at the bracelet she knew he was wearing, afraid she might ask more questions, or trigger more painful memories she didn't want to think about.

'You have a really nice house Kagome' Yashinu said after a while, now mostly dry.

'Um, thanks! I'm glad you like it.' Kagome replied. Yashinu smiled at her, running his hand through his thick snow-white hair.

'So, let's look at what recipes you've found. I have a couple with me, but, again, I am not a great cook and some of them look tricky to make…'

'Oh, don't worry about it, if we work together it'll be no problem.' Kagome sat beside Yashinu and the two spread out their recipe sheets across the bed in a disorganised manner. It was more difficult to come to a conclusion than Kagome realised, their plan was becoming quite chaotic, and Yashinu was not all that helpful.

'This one looks yummy!'

'I have no idea what that is. How do you even pronounce it?'

'What about this one?'

'Do we really have to put _that_ in there?! Ew!'

'This one looks pretty…'

'Just because it's pretty doesn't mean it's nice to eat, Kagome!'

'How about this? Oh for goodness sake it's not that difficult to make!'

'Alright, I like this one here, but you will have to do this bit. And that bit. And that too because I might burn it doing that. Actually, maybe you should just make the whole thing.'

'This one will go really well with this, and we can put this in it too to make it even better! What do you think?'

'Great! What is it again?'

After a long and hectic hour of searching and discussing, they had decided on the five recipes they would use; a Traditional French Onion Soup, Roasted Red Pepper Ruschetta, Tarte au Fromage, Vanilla Cream Puffs and Raspberry Macaroons. Obviously they could not make enough of each dish for everyone by themselves, but the catering class had kindly offered to help them out with the cooking and preparation. It would be a lot of work, but the two were determined to put on a good stall for everyone.

By now it seemed as though everything had been decided. The food, the decoration, the advertisement- the prospect of running the stall in just a few short weeks only excited Kagome and Yashinu more. Kagome glanced at her digital clock, it was way past ten at night, the time had flown by without her even realising. Yashinu didn't seem to notice either until he, too, looked at the clock with widening eyes. Outside, the stars were shining brightly and the moon glowed against the inky night sky. The rain had stopped, and a tranquil silence now filled the air. Kagome had always loved the smell of rain, clean and crisp after a heavy shower, and now it lingered on the streets outside. Inuyasha was never a fan of the rain or water, or anything wet really. She used to laugh behind his back as he angrily shook his whole body to rid himself of the irritating water, looking like a complete idiot as he did so. Distracted by her thoughts once again, Kagome was taken back to reality at the sound of Yashinu's quavering voice.

'Sorry Kagome!' he burst out, 'I should really be going now. I had no idea how late it was getting! Thank you for having me over, I'm sorry I couldn't be more helpful. I think our stall will be great though, thanks to you.'

'I didn't notice either, time flies when you're having fun, right?' she laughed. 'I'll see you out. Will your parents be mad at you? At least it's not a school night…'

'They won't be mad. I don't have any. I mean, I don't know who they are. I live by myself, and I won't be mad at me for being late.' Yashinu spoke casually, but his head started to ache and his stomach clenched as he spoke.

'Oh.' Kagome stuttered, 'I'm so sorry, I had no idea….' The sincerity in Kagome's voice surprised him. He wished he could explain his life to her, but he didn't know it well himself. He felt like he could say anything to Kagome, and be open with her without the need to hold back, perhaps one day she could help him fix his mess of a life. Maybe she already was. For some reason, Yashinu's gut feeling told him that Kagome was important. He needed her, he just wasn't sure why. Yet. The bracelet also held some unknown answers. Could they both be connected in some way? No… the idea seemed obsurd.

'Don't worry about it, really.' He mumbled as he pulled his jumper on and rolled up his sleeves. Kagome nodded and gave a sympathetic smile, then walked him to the door. After a short goodbye Kagome headed back to her room and Yashinu walked off into the night.

* * *

_A month later, the day of the fair_

'It looks fine, stop worrying!' Yashinu was trying hard to calm Kagome down, but it wasn't working. She had spent all morning running around from kitchen to stall, stall to kitchen, kitchen to classroom, classroom to stall, double, triple and quadruple checking all preparations before the festival began. The students in the kitchen had done an excellent job making the dishes, especially considering 5 other groups had decided to make food-based stalls as well, all from different cultures. Yashinu and Kagome had spent the majority of their morning helping them out, and although Kagome was efficient and skilled, Yashinu had managed to set fire to a pot of onion soup and was swiftly escorted out of the kitchen._ How can you set fire to soup?! The boy really is a terrible cook._ This event did not help Kagome's rushing nerves, but he did manage to put himself to good use: he had made a variety of colourful posters to display around the school, all hand drawn. He used bright, bold lettering and creative little pictures that were sure to grab attention. He was a very talented artist, and Kagome could tell he was having fun with it.

However, it was now 10am: opening time. Swarms of people were now heading inside the school and walking around the grounds, browsing and bustling and crowding the corridors. Kagome and Yashinu's stall was on the back field along with many others, so they still had a few minutes before anyone would get to them. She continued to fiddle with plates and rearrange the bowls, not knowing what to do with herself until then.

'Seriously, Kagome, we did a good job. They're gunna love it. Just relax.' Yashinu put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly. Kagome looked up at him and nodded, putting a strand of hair behind her ear. She could see people coming over now, and she felt a flurry of panic and excitement. Yashinu was right, they had worked on this, she shouldn't worry- she should enjoy herself. Two students made their way towards their stall, smiling and giggling, looking eager for food.

'Hi there! What've you got for us?' The short blonde girl asked happily, gazing dreamily at the food infront of her.

'We're so hungry!' the second girl added, her stomach rumbling. After explaining all of the dishes, the two girls went away with a small bowl-full of soup and a pastel pink macaroon each, both looking satisfied with their haul. Kagome was relieved, and the customers kept coming.

The hours went by with ease, and it seemed that everyone loved the food they had worked so hard on. The two were constantly serving or chatting or cleaning, so they had little time for breaks. Although it was an extremely tiring and stressful day, the stall was a great success! They were sure they had raised a lot of money for the school, as well as all the other stalls and events that took place. It was a truly wonderful day at the fair, and there was so much you could do there. People could be seen painting pretty pictures, enjoying the delicious food, arm wrestling against the rather large gym teacher, doing fantastic magic tricks, reciting confusing poetry- anything you could imagine was happening at the fair today. No one left without a smile on their face.

A pink sunset fell across the sky, causing everything under its gleaming light to shine brightly. Dark, overcasting shadows loomed over the school as the visitors took their leave and the students packed away their things. It was now 6pm, the first day of the fair was finished. Kagome and Yashinu had just finished cleaning up; they were filled with proudness and contentment after the day's exciting events, and were now ready to head home. As they walked under the pink, cloudless sky, they could hear the laughter of the final visitors leaving the school, still holding a small bagful of their hand-made macaroons (the most popular of the dishes they made, they were sweet, colourful and eye-catching which made them irresistible.). Kagome watched as they walked away, and found herself thinking deeply. _I wonder if Inuyasha would like the food I made… would he even try it? He really liked the food I gave him before, especially those crisps he always bugged me for, but would he enjoy something I made myself? I wish I could cook for him, just to find out, and see his face as he bit into a pink macaroon-_

_Stop it!_ She told herself. _Stop thinking like this! _She hadn't noticed herself slowing her walk, or how her face had become gloomy and still.

'Kagome, are you alright? You seem quiet, and a little upset.' Yashinu said, pulling her to a stop. They were stood under a small cherry blossom tree that swayed gently in the cool breeze.

'I'm fine! Great actually.' She replied, a little too quickly.

'Then tell your face, you look really sad. Something's bothering you.'

'No, it's nothing. I'm just a little tired. The fair really took it out of me. I'm fine though, really.' She smiled at him. He didn't look convinced.

'Alright... I'll believe you. Listen, Kagome… I want to ask you something, and it's completely ok if you say no, I mean, I don't expect you to say yes, but, well…' Yashinu looked directly into Kagome's brown eyes and grabbed on to her arm without thinking. 'Do you… want to go on a date? With me? I, Um-' His cheeks flushed bright red, flooded with embarrassment. He turned his head away quickly to hide his hot face and dropped his arm. Kagome was stunned. What should she say? Yes? No? What did she want? Did she like him? What about Inuyasha...

She stared at the boy who stood before her, trembling with nerves and pulling at his long sleeves. He bit his lip slightly and looked at Kagome with worried eyes. He looked adorable like that, and Kagome found herself smiling. Honestly, she didn't know whether she liked Yashinu in that way or not, but there was no harm in going on a little date. Maybe it would help her come to a decision. The only thing holding her back was the thought of Inuyasha, and how much she still loved him with all her heart. No matter how many times she tried to avoid it, Inuyasha would always be there to fill her thoughts, and it hurt her every time. But Kagome had to remind herself that she was no longer with him, and they could never see each other again. She realised that at some point in her life, she would have to fight this pain and agony and move on. It wouldn't be easy, but it was the right thing to do. She couldn't know for sure, but maybe even Inuyasha was doing okay... He still had Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and everyone else who had found their way into their lives. He must be really happy.

_I want to be happy too. _

'Yashinu, I'd love too.' Kagome answered, taking a step closer to him. He didn't say anything to her, but instead took her hand in his and walked her home smiling, the jewel bracelet beating under his sleeve.


	5. The Jewel's Reappearance

_Back in feudal Japan_

Daylight vanished behind the clouds that swam through the approaching night sky. As the moon rose, it cast a pale glow over Kaede's village. A chill was in the air, and Inuyasha could sense rain approaching. Tonight, though, would be cool and dry, perfect for cooking dinner over the fire outside. Sango and Miroku had been out ridding a shrine of a demon who had possessed a respected priestess far in the east, and had brought back its remains to eat. Inuyasha was unsurprised to see Miroku's hands filled with other treats that were probably given to him as a reward. _That lecherous monk always takes advantage of people, he really is a creep. Ooh, dumplings! _Inuyasha's irritation towards the monk suddenly went away when he smelt the sweet dumplings coming his way. He supposed it wasn't so bad having a guy like him around, even if his ways weren't very monk-like.

The group sat down around the flickering fire, prodding at the steaming meat heating over it. It was turning crisp and brown as the flames beat against it. Now it was ready, and Kaede dished up their meal. Inuyasha stared at his, ate a few dumplings, prodded at the meat questioningly, and then pushed his meal aside. Sighing, he got up to leave, but was halted by Miroku.

_'_And where are you off too, Inuyasha? You barely touched your meal.' He asked with a curious tone.

Inuyasha turned his back towards the group, frowning. 'What's it to ya? I'm just going for a walk.'

'Without eating dinner?' Sango chimed in and Inuyasha turned back to her, his face still an angry frown.

'Yeah, so? I'm not hungry.'

'You haven't eaten properly in weeks, Inuyasha, you should try to eat more. You'll feel better-'

'I _feel _fine and I'm _not _hungry. What's the big deal?' he retorted unpleasantly, crossing his arms. 'Can I go now?'

Miroku placed his food aside and stood up beside the dog-eared hanyou, his expression changing from calm to vicious in an instant. 'If something is bothering you, tell us, because you're behaviour recently is uncalled for. You are moody and unapproachable. Refusing to eat the delicious meals Kaede cooks for you. And worst of all, you are avoiding all of us when we can help you. Do you think we can't tell that this is all because of Kagome? We miss her just as much as you do, so quit being a baby and talk to us!' The monk's voice rose with every word, and the rage that came with it caught Inuyasha off gurad. His eye's widened and he staggered backwards. But the monk was not finished yet, he took another aggressive step towards Inuyasha, closing the distance between them completely, he was now face to face with him, glowering. 'We have had to keep quiet about Kagome all this time, because refuse to even hear her name or any other mention of her! None of us have had the chance to talk about it, and if you think-'

'Miroku, stop! Look at Inuyasha!' Sango gasped and quickly got up to separate the two. Inuyasha's eyes were wide with terror. His body was trembling, and his mouth was open slightly, as if he was about to shout back, but no words were forming and no sound could be heard. Instead, Inuyasha softly sat back on the ground, his expression relaxed, but the look of pain was still spread across his face. He shut his eyes tightly, eyebrows narrowing, biting down on his lip. _I will not cry in front of my friends._

'Inuyasha….are you okay?' Shippo asked worriedly as he gently perched himself on Inuyasha's lap.

'Inuyasha?' Miroku and Sango said together in the same concerned tone.

Inuyasha clenched and unclenched his fists. Unable to hold back any longer, he brought his hands up to his eyes and rubbed them hard in an attempt to cover his tears, but it was a pointless attempt. The tears fell, soaking his face and sleeves.

'Inuyasha, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to come out like that! Please, forgive me, that was a terrible thing to say. I'm sorry.' Miroku knelt down beside Inuyasha and lightly patted his shoulder. 'It's okay to cry, we're here for you.'

And Inuyasha did, in front of all of his friends, the people he looked up to, and they watched, supporting him, letting him know that they really were there for him.

At some point Inuyasha had stopped crying and was now a crumbling wet mess. When was the last time he had cried so much? _Damn, I really am a baby. _He wiped his face, calmed himself, and looked up at the others that were gathered around him.

'Sorry,' 'He whimpered, 'I hadn't even thought about asking how you guys were… I wouldn't even let myself think about it. I'm an idiot. I know I should've talked to you, but I… But it hurts. And I didn't concider that you might be hurting too. I just miss her. I miss Kagome.' He had finally unleashed his feelings onto his friends, it felt like a heavy weight had been lifted of his shoulders. It felt good to talk, but Inuyasha was not usually one to do it. Now, though, he really needed it.

'We all miss her, Inuyasha, but ye be forgetting that. You're friends want to be here for ye, they feel the pain that ye feel too. But it is time to move on.' Kaede's words of wisdom pissed Inuyasha off. How can you move on from someone you don't want to let go of?

'I've been visiting the well every night, ever since Kagome left. I always try to catch her scent, but it's never there. I can't feel her there. I can't feel anything. One night I slept at the bottom of it, hoping I could fall back through it into her time, and take her back here… But I can't. I should've told you that too, huh? It's funny, I never realised how hard any of this would be.'

* * *

_Back in modern day Japan_

Kagome was walking hurriedly towards the bus station. She had less than twenty minutes before she had to meet Yashinu for their date, and Kagome's heart was racing. She wasn't sure if that was because she was running late, or because she would soon be walking around with Yashinu next to her as her date. _Best not to think about it, I gotta catch this bus! _She picked up her pace and ran as fast as she could, her up-styled hair was falling out into a tangly mess. In the distance, a large blue bus was approaching fast, but Kagome caught up to it just in time. She practically threw her change at the driver and took her seat, finally able to relax. She had at least 15 minutes left before her date, but if the bus continued to drive speedily she would make it just in time. Kagome puller out her compact mirror from her small peach-coloured bag and examined herself. She reapplied her lip gloss, shiny and pink, that made her pale lips reflect the sunlight so that they sparkled. Next was to re-curl her mascara covered eyelashes, brush on a little more light-pink eye shadow, and fix her hair back into a tight bun at the back of her head. Satisfied with her appearance, she leaned back into the hard chair and waited. Kagome didn't consider herself a girly-girl, but when the occasion was right she liked to look her best. A date was the perfect excuse, and so she had decided to wear her best white, frilly dress and peach dolly shoes to match her purse. _I hope this isn't over-doing it,_ she thought to herself, _but it's too late to go back now._

Two more stops and then Kagome would be with Yashinu, who had promised to meet her at the bus stop. Turning her head, Kagome watched the huge grey buildings pass by and the people walking the streets from the window. It was busy in Tokyo today, and rather loud. Outside, people were shouting at their children, gossiping with friends, driving hastily, beeping their horns as if that would make the traffic move faster. _I hope Yashinu takes me somewhere a bit quieter. _The bus came to a brisk stop and Kagome walked off the bus, looking around her for her date. Just then she felt a tap on her shoulder, she quickly span around and there, glancing down at her, was Yashinu.

'Hiya, Kagome. I didn't mean to make you jump. You look great.' He said with a grin, showing all of his perfect teeth.

'Uh, thanks! You look nice too.' Kagome felt her cheeks turning red.

'So, shall we walk?'

The two walked around the bustling streets of Tokyo together, entering shop after shop. Kagome was surprised that Yashinu wanted to take her shopping, didn't boys hate shopping? Either way, he looked rather pleased with himself and was happy to walk around with Kagome, helping her pick out colourful clothes, stylish shoes and, to her embarrassment, new teddy bears as 'her collection was not big enough', according to Yashinu. _He really does know a thing or two about girls. _That made Kagome smile. They walked for hours, laughing and talking and striding around the city, but eventually Kagome's legs began to ache and she could feel them turning to jelly, _any more walking and I might die. _Yashinu spotted a quaint little cake shop on the other side of the road and took Kagome inside.

It was beautiful, but the bright lemon coloured walls was a late to take in. Yashinu and Kagome ordered a slice of cake each, blueberry flavoured with violet coloured icing, as well as a chocolate milkshake, and took a seat by the window. Kagome started tucking in straight away, desperate for the sweet food to replenish her aching body. Yashinu sipped at his drink, he didn't look as cheerful as he did before. There was an awkward silence at first, but Yashinu soon broke it with his soft voice.

'So, um, are you having a good time, Kagome?' he asked, pushing his drink aside for the moment and taking a bite of his cake.

'Yes, it's been really great! I've had a lot of fun today, thank you. But what about you?' she replied, gulping down more of the delicious milkshake.

'I've had fun too.' He left the sentence there. Yashinu had been planning to talk to kagome about his past, but he hadn't found the right moment to do it yet. But now was the time, he just knew Kagome could help him. He waited for her to finish her last mouthfuls of cake before he asked, 'kagome, who do you think I am?'

Kagome looked at him with questioning eyes. 'uh, what do you mean?'

'It's just… you've known me for a while now, I'm closer to you than anyone else, and I just thought you might know. Sometimes I think about who I am, and my head goes blurry. I don't know anything about myself, does that sound stupid?' he didn't wait for an answer, and Kagome didn't look like she had one anyway. He continued, 'I have no memories of my past. None at all. I don't know who my family are, or where I lived before this, or how I even got here in the first place. Is there a reason why I'm in Tokyo? I don't know. I can't remember why I came here, but i need to know. Stop looking at me like I'm crazy.'

Kagome's expression changed from concerned to empathetic, she felt sorry for him, but he did sound a little crazy right now. 'How can you have no memories? Did you hit your head or something? And how long has it been like that?'

Yashinu sighed, 'No, that's not it. And I don't know, the only thing I can remember is being here in Tokyo, and going to school every day. There's nothing before that.'

'Oh.' Was all Kagome could think to say. She really wanted to help, but she didn't know how…

'I think this bracelet has something to do with it. No, I'm sure of it. I need to know where it came from. I'm telling you all of this because…. I want you to help me. I don't know why, but ever since I met you I felt like I knew you. Or like I _should _know you. I really believe you can help me, Kagome. You're looking at me like I'm crazy again. Look, I'm sorry, I know it's a lot for you to take in, and it sounds a little weird, but I've wanted to tell you this for a while now. Please don't be mad at me.'

'I'm not mad, and now I'm about to sound crazy too, but I believe you. I think I was meant to meet you too.'

The pearly pink bracelet on Yashinu's wrist began to glow, and this time Kagome noticed it.

'And I think I know where the bracelet came from. Have you ever heard of the legend of the Shikon Jewel?' Yashinu shook his head, and so Kagome explained everything. She talked about Kikyo and Inuyasha, Naraku and his reincarnations, and how the jewel had cracked and split because it had been shot with a sacred arrow, and how many evil demons sought to peruse it, causing devastation and destruction throughout the land. And then there was the one wish that could remove the jewel from the world forever. 'That's the story. But the correct wish…the correct wish was never made. The jewel is still out there.'

Pulsing and burning, Yashinu started to rub the bracelet that suddenly felt like it weighed a ton.

'Do you really believe that story?'

'I know it's true. I was there. It was me who shot the arrow.' Kagome was waiting for Yashinu to laugh at her, call her insane, but he didn't. He merely looked at her, his face unreadable. The bracelet was now burning so much against his skin that Yashinu had to pull it off. Burn marks were left where the bracelet had been. Yashinu winced and threw the bracelet on the table, cursing quietly as he did so, and covering his burn marks before Kagome could see. Kagome picked up the bracelet after asking if Yashinu was alright, and instantly, she knew. In her hand was the Shikon Jewel. She observed the little bracelet closely, glaring at it. Unsurprisingly, Yashinu still looked confused. Kagome had to tell him everything, about how she fell down the well, and all the adventures she'd had since then. They were sat in the cafe for over an hour, Yashinu listened to every word of Kagome's story. As unbelievable as it sounded, he knew she was not lying.

'So.. this is the Shikon Jewel, huh? Now what do we do with it?'

'We need to get to my well. Right now!'

Kagome grabbed hold of Yashinu's arm and dragged him out of the shop without hesitation, the bracelet gripped tightly in her hand. Kagome and Yashinu sprinted back to the bus stop, Yashinu was unable to ask any questions as he was busy being pulled and pinched by Kagome, being told to hurry up in a loud and deperate tone. On the bus, Kagome was trying to focus on breathing normally and not panicking, _what if I can see Inuyasha again?! _All she could think about now was Inuyasha, and how much she missed him. Without realising, she mumbled to herself, 'I want to see you again.' Yashinu had heard, and he must have known who she was talking about, he put his arm around her and gripped onto her shoulder.

'You will.'

Rushing again, they jumped off the bus after 15 long minutes, and more pulling and sprinting and panting lead the two to Kagomes house, the bracelet now throbbing in Kagome's hands. Yashinu took it back from her, and immediately felt a strange pull. Without thinking, he ran towards the shrine that contained the sacred well, Kagome trailing behind him. They came to an abrupt halt beside the well, and Yashinu let out a small cry of pain, tugging at the glowing bracelet, it burnt like the screaming flames of an angry fire; he was in agony, but said nothing. He told Kagome he had kicked his foot against the well byt accident, so she wouldn't ask questions.

The two peered slowly over the deep, gaping well, and there, at the very bottom, was a bright blue sky.


	6. The Reunion of Friends

Authors notes:

Oops, I didn't realize how long the story was getting, and it still isn't over D: But you've made it to chapter 6, which I hope means that you aren't bored yet! I'll round it up soon. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing. The sun was glaring through the well, making her skin feel warm and her hairs stand on end. Leaning over the well, gripping the sides tightly, she peered in deeper, stretching her toes so she could lean over even more. Still looking dumbfounded, Yashinu tenderly grabbed onto her white shirt, gripping it firmly so that she would not fall in completely: but that was exactly what Kagome was planning to do.

'Yashinu, we need to go through this well. What I told you before wasn't a lie; your bracelet is the shikon jewel, it found it's way into our world and now it's trying to get back. Through here is the feudal era, and...Inuyasha is over there. I have to get back to him, and your coming too. Whatever answers you're looking for, they're through this well!' Kagome's heart was beating incredibly hard and fast, she thought it would burst through her chest at any moment._ I need to see you again, Inuyasha._

But something pulled her back. Yashinu still had a tight grip on Kagome's shirt. He looked at her with uneasy eyes.

'I don't want to go,' he stated, 'I'm scared. What will happen to me if I go down there?' Yashinu looked terrified, their seemingly unrealistic idea was fast becoming an unnerving reality. _This can't really be happening, can it?_ He thought. What happens next would change his life, he would finally understand his past, and the reason to why he was in possesion of the Shikon Jewel.

'You have nothing to worry about, Yashinu. I'll be with you, I'll help you through it.' She took his hand in hers and looked up at him with a kind-hearted smile, her deep brown eyes full of hope, 'We'll do it together. I'll count down from three, and then we'll jump. Are you ready?'

'Yes. No. Yes. Just do it!' he said, squeezing her hand even tighter, sending prickling pins and needles up kagome's arm.

'Three...' Hand in hand, they took a small step towards the well.

'Two...' They both took a leg up and balanced themselves on the edge of the well, both their bodies were shaking, but each for entirely different reasons.

'One..' They took a fateful jump into the darkness of the sacred well.

* * *

It was no graceful descent; Yashinu was yelling loudly, kicking his legs about uncontrolably, and generally having a hard time adjusting to the fall through time, whereas Kagome gracefully and peacefully dropped, holding her skirt down to keep it from flying up. After a few seconds, she landed on the hard ground with a gentle_ thud_. Yashinu then fell to the floor beside her, landing on his back, his legs dangling over his head, with a much louder _bang!_ Kagome stood up and brushed herself off, and helped Yashinu to his feet. _Sheesh_, she thought, _how can someone be that clumsy?_ The fact that he had never jumped into a well and leapt through time did not cross her mind. Nevertheless she checked him over to make sure he wasn't injured. Apparently he was perfectly fine, but he continued to frown and glare and the floor angrily.

'Are you sure you're okay, Yashinu? You hit your head pretty hard there.' Kagome said, still prodding him with her fingers.

'OW, Yes, I'm fine, quit it! You didn't tell me how fast it was going to be, Kagome!' He retorted, still giving the solid floor beneath him him evil-eyes.

'Ah, sorry about that.' She half laughed, and now Yashinu was giving kagome the eyes.

'It's fine. We're here now, so...what next?'

'We get outta here and find Inuyasha!' The mention of his name made Yashinu's braclet burn again with an incredible intensity. Was it trying to tell him something? Could it be that the bracelet wanted him too seek Inuyasha? Yashinu ignored the pain and the two climbed out of the well with ease. Yashinu was much better at climbing than falling, it appeared. Suddenly, and with a life of it's own, the bracelet began to pull Yashinu forwards, directing him towards the forest ahead. Her turned to Kagome who was staring at him cautiously, worried about the pain he was feeling. But Yashinu let the bracelet lead him, and he paced himself into a jog, letting the bracelet show him the way. When Kagome came up next him, they nodded and both broke into a run.

They ran as fast as their legs would carry them, leaving deep footprints in the soft grass. Kagome knew instantly where they were going: Kaede's village. Her heart was beating rappidly, her breathing heavy and uneven. Tall trees loomed over them, blocking the sunlight slightly so that there were shadows all around them. The soothing song of birds overhead relaxed her, and she relished in the familiarity it. She was really back in the feudal era, everything was real. Soon, she would be with Inuyasha again. As kagome continued to sprint through the forest, just inches behind Yashinu, troubling thoughts crossed her mind._ I haven't thought about what will happen to Yashinu when I find Inuyasha. Will he go back home? Will he stay here? I can't believe how selfish I've been, I've dragged him through time just so I can see Inuyasha again, but I haven't even considered what will happen to Yashinu. He's probably scared stiff..._

'Kagome?' asked yashinu as they both came to a stop. Bellow the high hill they were stood on they could see Kaede's little village. Kagome's eyes gazed straight upon Kaede's small but distinguishable hut, and outside stood some very familiar people. Her heart skipped a beat as she watched Miroku and Sango hanging up clothes and laughing, and her eyes filled with tears when she saw Shippo and Kirara playfully chasing each other around the hut. Yashinu's bracelet was telling him to go somewhere else, back through the forest, but Kagome was already running down the hill towards the village. He had no choice but to follow.

Kagome made no effort to keep quiet about her arrival, she ran up behind Miroku and leaped onto his back, almost knocing him over. It was something she had never done before, but she was so excited it seemed that she was no longer in control of her actions.

'What the-?' Gasped Miroku as he spun around, trying to get a glimpse of the culprit currently hanging on to his back.

'MIROKU!' Kagome shouted happily, squeezing him even tighter, choking the poor monk with her arms that were wrapped around his neck.

'Kagome? You startled me! Wait, how is it that you're here?' He chocked, a shocked expression on his face as Kagome slipped off of the monks back and plopped back onto the floor. Just then, Kagome saw Sango running towards her, arms outstretched, and Kagome did the same. They embrased in a tight hug, making high pitched squealing noises and jumping up and down as they did so. In that moment the squealing girls were knocked over as a giant white cat with large, beautiful pink eyes and a tiny fox-demon with a bushy ginger tail bolted into them. Kirara nuzzled into Kagome's neck, squeeking gleefully, and Shippo was clinging to Kagome's chest, staining her shirt with his tears.

'Kagomeee! I-MISSED-YOU-SO-MU-U-UCH' he wailed, taking deep breaths after each word, struggling not to cry as he spoke. Miroku didn't want to miss out on all the fun, so he decided to sit on top of the bundle of people, pressing all of his weight down, making them all laugh uncontrolably through shouts of 'stop!' and 'get off me!'. They were all wrapped up in their moment of delightment, but just then Shippo said, 'Um, Kagome, who's your friend?' They all stopped laughing and got themselves to their feet with a great effort, trying to catch their breaths back. Kagome felt guilty, she had completely forgotten that Yashinu was there. He was standing a few feet away, looking nervous and uncertain, tugging at his long red sleeves.

'I'm so sorry Yashinu! These are my friends.' She said, and introduced each of them one by one. As they said their polite 'hello's', he became more relaxed, but stayed close to Kagome as he thought that they were a rather odd group of people, and honestly he was a little frightened. _These people are from a different time! _

Yashinu's bracelet was still trying to pull him elsewhere, but Yashinu chose to ignore it for Kagome's sake. She looked elated being reunited with all her friends, he didn't want to ruin this for her, the bracelet could wait. Miroku decided it would be best to talk more inside of the hut; when they were inside Kagome explained everything, the fact that it was Inuyasha who had made the wish, how she met Yashinu, as well as the jewel's reappearance and how it lead them back through the well. By the time her story was finished, the sun was starting to set and the sky flushed tones of pink and yellow.

'But now we have to find out where the jewel is trying to take Yashinu, we think it will give him the answers he's looking for.' she ended.

'I see. Is it telling you to go somewhere now, Yashinu?' Sango asked curiously. While Kagome was telling her story, Sango was tempted to tell Kagome what wish Inuyasha had made, but thought it would be best for him to her himself. She knew that it was something they needed to discuss by themselves.

'Um, yeah, it wants me to go back throught the forest. I think it's leading me to Inuyasha.' He replied.

Kagome's felt her heart cartwheel. It turned out that Inuyasha had gone with Kaede to a nearby village as she wanted to by a few things. She needed his strength to carry the heavier things, and Inuyasha grudgingly obliged. Kagome decided it would be a great surprise for him when he got back, seeing her stood there, waiting for him with open arms. But he was still not back yet, and it was getting late.

'Why don't you go after him?' asked Sango, 'They've been gone for a while now, so I'm sure they're already making their way back, it won't take you long to find them.'

'Yeah, and Kagome can stay here with us, and wait for them to get back so she can surprise Inuyasha!' Shippo chimed in, waking up the snoozing Kirara resting on his lap.

'Hey, I can't just let him go off by himself! What if something happens? He won't have clue what to do if bandits or something try and grab him and steal his clothes! Oh, that reminds me; Yashinu, how's bracelet, does it still hurt?' Kagome asked, sounding worried. She knew that the bracelet was causing him a lot of pain, but Yashinu was so good at keeping a straight face and acting like nothing was wrong, Kagome forgot to ask how he was. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him, wishing that his pain would stop._  
_

'A little' He said, rubbing the pearly pink jewels between his fingers, 'It's calmed down now. But it's still trying to pull me somewhere...'

'I'm sorry, Yashinu, I should've asked you sooner. Don't worry, we'll go right now!' Kagome rushed to her feet and straightened herself up,and Yashinu got up slowly after her.

'It's fine, really. I know you wanted to see your friends. It was really nice meeting you all.' He smiled shyly, still feeling a little nervous around them. It was so strange talking to people from a completely different time, it was like something from a fairytail. And they're clothes were so _weird_. Yashinu took a quick glance around the small hut before he left, taking in the faces that were smiling back at him. For some reason, he felt like this was the last time he would see them again...

Kagome and Yashinu said their goodbye's and exited the hut, making their way towards the emerald-coloured forest that was glistening in the late evening light.


	7. Twisted Fate

Authors note: *Sigh* I hope you're not getting bored D: One more chapter left after this, so prepare for the finale!

* * *

'Come on ya old hag, why have I gotta carrry all this stuff, you carry somethin' for once, it's heavy y'know!' Inuyasha barked. He had been carrying two enormous bags filled with herbs and other crap for over three hours now, he felt like his back was about to snap in half and his arms were going to fall off.

'Exactly, Inuyasha, it is heavy. My body is unable to tolerate the weight, that is why ye agreed to come with me.' Kaede replied stifly.

'Yeah, but you didn't tell me how long we would be, OR how much crap you were going to make me carry!'

'Oh stop complaining Inuyasha, ye are not a baby. As a half-demon ye are more than capable of carrying a few supplies. If ye can use your strength to battle monsters, ye can use it to help out and old woman. We are not far from the village now, so be quiet.'

Stupid old hag, he thought. Indeed he was a half demon, one with a great deal of unmatchable strength at that, but yet here he was, being used to carry bags for an old lady like a common donkey. Tsch. Thankfully for him, they really were close to the village. He couldn't wait to dump this stuff on the ground and lay down for a bit. Taking Kaede's advice, he stayed quiet and kept walking, shifting the overfilled bags in his arms to try and get some feeling back into them. They walked together in silence, apart from Inuyasha's subtle growls, until the dog-demon froze mid-step.

That scent. But it can't be...

Inuyasha tilted his head towards the sky and started sniffing the air greedily, picking up the faint but familiar scent of Kagome. Was he imagining this? There was no doubt in his mind that this smell was Kagome's, it was sweet and clean and feminine, and completely unmistakeable.

'Is something wrong, Inuyasha? Why have ye stopped? Don't tell me ye have given up carrying those bags.' Kaede inquired, scowling.

'Be quiet, will ya! Can't you smell that?' Inuyasha was turning is circles, seeking out the source of the smell. It was close. Very close. Kagome was somewhere in this forest, it had to be her! He could feel his heart racing, the pain in his arms and back momentarily forgotten.

But Inuyasha had noticed another scent too, far less sweet and much more spicy. It was definitely a male, and whoever this guy was was with Kagome. That alarmed Inuyasha enough to make him drop his heavy bags without realising.

'Inuyasha!' Kaede bellowed, rushing to her bags that were now spilling their contents onto the grass. 'What is the matter with ye?!'

Inuyasha turned to Kaede, giving her a pleading look with wide, shocked eyes. He simply said, 'Kagome', before he took off into the deep forest.

* * *

Kagome and Yashinu traced their way through the forest. The sun was setting but still glowed brightly in the horizon, lighting up the forest as they walked. Kagome had a rough idea of where to go, and she hoped that they wouldn't stray too far and miss Inuyasha completely. For some reason, Kagome was feeling nervous, it felt like someone had tied a tight knot in her stomache, making her feel nausiated and uneasy. She had not yet planned on what she was going to say to Inuyasha. What do you say to the person you thought you would never see again?

Inuyasha, how've you been?!

Inuyasha, guess who's back!

Inuyasha, SURPRISE!

Inuyasha, I've missed you so much, I never stopped thinking about you, I'm so glad to be back. Did you miss me?

The truth was, Kagome had no idea what to say. The words in her head were becoming a blur, nothing she could think off would express her feelings enough; she had been heart-broken, shattered, crushed, miserable, depressed, enraged, defeated and so much more ever since they had been seperated. Despite all of that, all she really wanted to say was 'I love you.'

Yashinu had a puzzled look on his face as he said to Kagome, 'Hey, air-head, what are you daydreaming about? Ah, wait, that was a stupid question. What I mean is, how are you doing, are you ready to see Inuyasha again?' He was smiling at her, but there was a sadness behind it. He nudged her shoulder with his own to get her attention, she was too deep in thought to notice him talking.

'Oh, what? Yeah. I'm sorry Yashinu, I'm just a little nervous, that's all. '

'That's normal. But you'll be okay. I bet you'll give him the shock of his life when he see's you!' He said excitedly as he wrapped his arm around Kagome and ruffled her hair. But just then his voice changed from cheerful to sorrowful as he said,' You two are really meant to be together, I'm so happy for you, Kagome. I hope this all goes well. I want you to be happy, and I hope you get everything you deserve from this.' Yashinu turned his head away from kagome and looked up towards the burning sky, his smile fading.

'Yashinu...' Kagome whispered. His speech had taken her by surprise. She had a bad feeling that Yashinu was trying to tell her something, but what? Was he hiding something from her?

'Sorry', he said, 'I don't know what came over me.' He laughed, but Kagome noticed a single tear slide down his puffy, pink cheeks.

'Yashinu!' She gasped as he quickly wiped away the tear, pointlessly trying to hide what had just happened.

'I'm sorry, I... Kagome, once I find out about my past, I have a terrible feeling that I won't see you again. Every step I take get's me closer to the truth, and I'm scared of what will happen after that. Somehow, It feels like time is ticking away for me, and I only have a little bit of it left. I know it sounds ridiculous, but-'

'Stop it! What are you talking about? You're not going anywhere, Yashinu. I won't let that happen. As soon as we find Inuyasha we can all work together and sort this out, so don't you worry!' Kagome pouted and put her hand on her hips, angry at the idea of Yashinu leaving her. What is with him today? He's acting so weird, all this rubbish about time ticking away, what's with that? But Yashinu truly looked upset by what he was saying, making Kagome upset too. She grabbed his hands suddenly, a stern and serious look on her face.

'Please don't worry. All of this will work out in the end, I promise. We just need to find Inuyasha. I'll be with you for all of it.' She sqeezed his hands tighter in an atempt to make him belive her words. 'I hate it when you're sad, so cheer up, and let's do this together, okay?' She said with her most comforting voice.

'Right. Let's find Inuyasha.'

The two continued their journey through the forest in search of the hanyou. After their previous conversation, Kagome and Yashinu couldn't find anything else to say to eachother, but the silence they walked in was not an awkward one. They were comforted just by having each other near, knowing that they could rely on each other for anything, and that gave them both confidence on their journey.

Unlike Yashinu and Kagome, the forest was being uncommonly loud. Noises were coming from all directions; animals scurrying about throught the bushes, birds singing their evening songs, the wind rustling in the trees, and Inuyasha shouting out Kagome's name in the near distance.

Wait a second...

'Kagome, KAGOMEEEE?!'

Kagome's eyes instantly flicked to the direction of the loud, bellowing voice of Inuyasha, and what she saw took her breath away. There, sprinting towards her, was the half-demon she loved so dearly. He was running at such an incredible, inhuman speed, that before she knew it he was standing right infront of her, reaching his arm out and wrapping it around her waiste, pulling her into his chest.

'Inuyasha, I-' Kagome couldn't finish her sentance because Inuyasha bent his face towards hers and stole and unexpected kiss. Her whole body seemed to shake as he kissed her with his soft, gentle lips. In that moment, it was just the two of them, nothing else existed, and nothing else mattered. They were together again after so many long, hard, lonely months, Kagome had never felt more content. She relished in his warmth as he held her, the familiarity of his strong body next to hers was blissful. She wanted to stay like this with him forever, but she couldn't, not yet, because Yashinu was sill stood behind the two lovers. She pulled away from Inuyasha and he removed his hand from her waist, staring at the boy who looked, well, like him!

'Yashinu, I'm sorry! I got carried away, this is Inuyasha! Inuyasha, this is Yashinu, he's a friend of mine.' She explained, embarassed that her cheeks were still flushed from their kiss. I wish he didn't have to witness such an intimate moment, the poor guy looks so embarassed, his cheeks are even more red than mine!

'Yeah, I guessed, hi Inuyasha...' He said, and to Kagome's surprise there was a little resentment in his voice. 'Nice to meet you.'

'Uh, yeah, sure.' Inuyasha was unable to form a whole sentance as he was mesmorised by Yashinu's appearance. He had the same shaped eyes as him, the same coloured hair (although it was a lot shorter than his own), the same features on his face, even their height and build was the same. Inuyasha did not like this at all, it was way too creepy. He started pulling on Yashinu's hair and clothes, smeling him all over, trying to work him out.

'Hey! What are you doing?!' Yashinu asked with a frightened voice as he retreated from Inuyasha's grip.

'You look exactly like me!' Inuyasha exclaimed in return.

'Well, yeah, I suppose we kinda do. At least I don't have weird dog ears though!'

'Whad'ya mean 'weird'?! I'm a half demon, whad'ya expect?!'

Kagome thought this was an appropriate time to cut them off, before a fight began between the two.

'Guy's, quit it! Look, Inuyasha, we need you're help. Yashinu has the Shikon Jewel and we don't know why. We think that-'

'Huh? How come he has it?!' Inuyasha shouted. Kagome wondered why Inuyasha had asked why Yashinu had the jewel, and not why it was even here at all.

Yashinu roolled up his long red sleeve to reveal his pale pink bracelet. Ever since the walk through the forest to find Inuyasha, the bracelet had been more alive then ever. It throbbed against his wrist with every step he took, forcing Yashinu through the forest and towards Inuyasha. Both Inuyasha and Kagome gasped at his scorched wrist and the blazing bracelet that had caused it to become that way.

The closer Inuyasha got to the bracelet, the more it burned.

'Wait, this can't be, unless...' Inuyasha pondered, looking dazed.

'Unless what?' Kagome asked, rubbing Yashinu's wrist in hope to ease his pain. If anything, it made it sting more, but Yashinu didn't mind, he was comforted by Kagome's touch, her hands were gentle and caring. Ignoring his rising jealousy towards Yashinu, Inuyasha carried on.

'Kagome, let me tell you what I wished for that day. I knew that no matter which one of us made the wish, you would be gone forever. I wouldn't be able to see you again, I wouldn't know how you would be feeling or what you were thinking when you left, but I did know that I wanted you to be happy, no matter where you were. So, I took the jewel from you and decided to make a wish that would make you happy, once you left here for good.'

Just then, Yashinu's bracelet let off a radiant pink light large enough to engulf the three. Kagome and Yashinu both screamed, the sudden burst of light came out with such a force that they staggered backwards, nearly falling. Inuyasha, however, seemed oddly calm and continued to talk despite the bright blaze of light.

'I wished...That you would find someone else, so you could forget about me. That's all. I didn't want to lose you, but I had no choice, so I had to make sure you would be alright. I knew it wouldn't be the right wish that would make the jewel dissapear forever, but I fthought that it would go back to your time along with you, where it would be safe. I thought everything would be fine after that, but-'

'KAGOME!' Yashinu screamed. The light had become even more strong, it seemed to surround the whole forest with it's burning glow. The pain was immense for Yashinu, he couldn't hold back his cries. Tears formed in her eyes as Kagome tried to pull the bracelet off of him, but it was impossible.

'Inuyasha! What's going on? We have to help him, we have to pull this thing off!'

Inuyasha did know what was happening , but was hesitant to say it for Kagome's sake. She had clearly become close to this boy, and considered him a dear friend, but she did not love Yashinu the same way that she loved him. And because of that...

'Yashinu, I'm sorry.' He said, his face painted with guilt. 'My wish was to let Kagome find someone to replace me. I wanted her to fall in love with someone else, and for that person to love her back. But my wish didn't work, Kagome doesn't love you like that. But I think that you love her.' Inuyasha sighed, he could not be angry at the boy. It was not his fault after all, it was because of Inuyasha that this had happened. But still, he could help but feel protective of Kagome. He loved her and did not want anyone else to have to her. Especically since he had only just got her back.

He continued, keeping a close eye on Kagome as he did, he didn't want to see her in pain, but it seemed that there was no way to avoid it. 'Now the Shikon Jewel is trying to move on so it can find someone who will make another wish on it, and the whole thing will start again. The only way to make the Shikon Jewel truly disapear is to...'

'Make another wish. The one true wish, for the Jewel to dissapear.' Kagome said, the devastation in her voice only made Inuyasha feel worse. 'The Shikon Jewel has become part of Yashinu, hasn't it? That's why he can't take the bracelet off. That means if we wish for the Jewel to disapear-

'Then I dissapear too, don't I?' Said Yashinu.


	8. An Ending of Loss and Love

Authors note:

Aah, the end. Thank you for reading up until now, I hope you enjoyed it!

* * *

Pain was shooting up Yashinu's arm like angry fireworks. The Shikon bracelet was clenching tighter around his wrist as it continued to release its bright, overwhelming light. Tears built up in Yashinu's beautiful violet eyes and slowly dripped down his pink cheeks.

'NO! That can't happen, that's not fair!' Kagome screamed as she reached out for Yashinu, but she was held back by Inuyasha.

'Kagome, listen, there's nothing we can do. We have to make a wish on that bracelet no matter what. If we leave him, he'll only suffer more.' Inuyasha said regrettably.

Kagome sobbed and screamed as she battled Inuyasha's grip, she did not want to lose her friend. They had been through a lot together and had built up a brilliant bond between them, and losing him now would be like losing a brother. She admired Yashinu, he was sweet and kind and loving, and he did not deserve this. All Yashinu wanted was to find out about his past, but instead he found out the horrible truth of his future: that he didn't have one. Kagome couldn't imagine how he must be feeling, knowing this. Yashinu had always kept his feelings to himself in order to protect others, especially Kagome, as he didn't want her to worry about him. But there was so much to worry about. The poor guy had no memories of his past, no family, and only a small selection of friends. And now he was burdened with the curse of the Shikon Jewel.

_That isn't fair._

'Inuyasha, please, you can't, there must be something!' Kagome shrieked.

'Kagome…' Inuyasha did not know what to say. He looked at Kagome with eyes that begged for forgiveness. There was nothing he could do. Nothing.

'Kagome.' This time, it was Yashinu who spoke, using a stern, informative voice. 'Inuyasha's right. I don't have a choice. This is my fate. Kagome, you have to understand, he wished for you to fall in love with someone else because he knew you wouldn't see each other again, he didn't want you to hurt. I was created because of that wish.

My whole purpose was to meet you and keep you safe. Happy. And although you didn't… you didn't fall in love with me, I fell completely in love with you. I don't believe that's because of the wish though, it's because of who you are. Everything is better when I'm with you, I forget about how broken I am, and how lonely. All I see is you, you're all that matters to me.

It doesn't matter if you don't love me back. I know you still care about me, so I don't want you to feel sad or guilty about anything. It's not your fault, and it's not Inuyasha's either. I'm just glad I got to be a part of your life, even if it was just for a short time. I've loved every moment. That's why I can accept my fate. You and Inuyasha were meant to be together, and destiny seemed to know that. I was just a way of making it happen.' Yashinu was smiling. It was a gorgeous smile that illuminated his whole face. As the rest of his tears fled down his face, his entire body seemed to emit a pink glow, just like his bracelet.

'Yashinu, no, I won't do it! You're my best friend, I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO!' Kagome ripped through Inuyasha grip and leapt toward Yashinu, squeezing him tightly in a desperate hug. Inuyasha did not try to hold her back this time. This would be the last time the two of them could talk, and although Yashinu's speech made him feel an assortment of unpleasant emotions, he would deny the woman he loved her final moments with someone she cared about. He took a step back, giving them both more privacy.

Stroking Kagome's hair lightly, Yashinu said, 'I'm sorry Kagome, but it has to be this way. If you don't make this wish the Shikon Jewel won't leave, and the same thing will happen all over again. It's lucky that it was Inuyasha who made the wish, because it was one of love. In the wrong hands, though, that would not be the case, and something dreadful could happen. You have to wish it away, Kagome, before that[JT1] happens.'

'No, I can't, I won't…' He voice was barely a whisper as she cried into Yashinu's red jumper.

'Kagome-'

'No.'

'You ha-'

'I won't.'

'Why are you always so stubborn?' He laughed. 'Please, Kagome. You have to. I can already feel myself disappearing anyway… you need to do the right thing and make the wish. Please.'

'But…' Kagome whimpered, 'I don't want you to leave. It hurts. I'll miss you so much...'

'I Know. But you'll be alright, Inuyasha will look after you. He loves you more than anything, you have nothing to worry about.' Yashinu said calmly. Another surge of energy came from the bracelet that made Yashinu cry out in agony. 'Please, Kagome!'

'ALRIGHT! I'm sorry Yashinu, I'm so sorry!' She held onto his hand and looked into his tearful eyes.

'I wish… I wish the Shikon Jewel would disappear forever!' Kagome exclaimed.

The forest filled with white light. Yashinu remained glowing a light pink. Kagome could see the Jewel cracking, and Yashinu seemed to be doing the same. He was shattering, just like a Jewel. His pink, crystal-like skin broke away slowly and disappeared into nothingness. He was really going. Kagome gasped as she felt him escaping through her arms. She looked up, and his face was still smiling at her.

'Thank you, Kagome, for everything.'

And with that, the light faded, the forest calmed, and the Shikon Jewel disappeared, along with Yashinu.

Kagome was still crying as she whispered to the burning sky, 'Thank you for bringing me home again.'

Inuyasha came up behind her, wrapping an arm around her small waist and leaning his head against hers.

'I'm sorry.' He said, 'I know you'll miss him. What he said though, it's true. You'll be alright, I'll look after you, and I love you more than anything. I'm glad you're here with me again.'

Kagome made a sound like a half cry, half giggle as she wiped the tears off her cheeks. 'I know you will. I love you too, Inuyasha. I'll never go away again, I promise. Everything will be okay now, won't it?'

'It will be.' He said, and kissed her softly on the lips. 'We'll never be apart again.'

Hand in hand, they walked back to their village and toward tomorrow.


End file.
